Vulnerable
by lederra
Summary: Juice is left alone and vulnerable at the hands of the predators of Stockton's prison population. This story is a side story to my 'Just Hold Me' story but it can also be read as a stand alone one as well. Little bit on the dark side this story so you have been warned.


Vulnerable

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the SOA universe they are the property of their creator Kurt Sutter and as suck I make no money from this or any other story that I write for this site.

Summary: Juice is alone and vulnerable in Stockton after the rest of the guys are placed in solitary for a few days following a fight and he ends up being jumped.

A/N: This story can be taken as a standalone story or a side story to my 'Just Hold Me' story that I have in this fandom and which I will hopefully finish in the next few weeks. It is a somewhat dark story in fact I would say it a dark fic.

**WARNING**: Due to the nature of this story it contains details of sexual assault and if this is something that disturbs you then I suggest that you discontinue reading now.

* * *

In prison being alone with no one to watch your back was a downright risky business but being alone and pretty was more than that it was dangerous not only dangerous but vulnerable as well that was the most dangerous thing to be especially amongst some of the most sex starved individuals on the planet as Juice was now finally realizing as he felt a pair of strong arms grabbing him from behind and two other sets of hands grabbing him on his arms on both sides.

This was the first time in the six months since he and five other members of the mother charter of the Sons of Anarchy had been arrested on gun running charges that he had been alone, the others were all in solitary following a fight that had resulted in him, Juice being unprotected and vulnerable since their incarceration.

His mind wandered back to the moment the sons had entered the general population of the prison, the predators immediately spotted him and had started to circle, the comments and innuendos of what they had wanted to do to him, most of which he had not heard thanks to his brothers running interference, that and the fact that it was already common knowledge that Happy was his cell mate and the man had a reputation that had preceded their inclusion within the general population long before they had been herded into the large open space between the cell blocks.

Happy's reputation alone had been enough to make sure that even the hardest of the inmates think twice about making their interest in the Puerto Rican known but even amongst this select bunch there were one or two who tried to push their luck and test how far the enforcer would go to protect his smaller cell mate.

In the first few days of prison most inmates learnt to hide their emotions and nerves as this was one way that other inmates saw their chances of turning another into a bitch but Juice had never learned the art concealing his emotions and everything showed in those great expansive eyes of his and showed to the prison population at large just how vulnerable to kid was and this was another reason why the predators of the Stockton prison population wanted him so much, they wanted to see more of his pain for it to feed their own dark desires.

Juice remembered how Happy had elbowed him in the side when his mind had wandered that first day just hard enough to bring him back to the reality of the danger he was in but not hard enough to break his ribs like the time Tig had elbowed him the last time they had been in lock up together.

The loud laughter from another inmate had alerted them to the fact that Happy's action had not gone unnoticed by those watching them or at least by a few and they had turned to look at the man, Happy staring at him in his usual cold manner whenever something displeased him.

The inmates beady little eyes were raking over Juice's body and the Puerto Rican had barely managed to hide the grimace that graced his eyes for a second at the sight of the other whose eyes were greedily raking over his lithe and muscled body and the look in the man's eyes had told not just him but everyone else present just what he wanted to do to him.

Beside him Happy had bristled at the man's downright hungry but predatory look that had been directed at Juice and he had immediately moved to get into the other man's personal space, standing his full height which normally would have had him towering over most other men but not this time for the other inmate had had at least another three inches of height but that had not deterred Happy.

"You got a problem mister?" he had growled at him.

The inmate had chuckled, tilting his head at an angle so his face was looking down at him but his eyes were still on Juice, his smile had held a sadistic smirk in it and it had unnerved Juice.

"No I don't have a problem, I just think that it's great that you have already have a trained bitch, makes it easier for the rest of us when a bitch knows it place already."

Juice had had enough and he had tried to intimidate the man himself standing as tall as his small stature had allowed him, standing tall next to his brother and had growled at the man then with a 'bite me' but now as he found himself in the predicament he was in that all he had managed to do that day was show the other inmates just how funny it was that the most vulnerable of the SOA crew thought he was able to stand up to one of the main predators of the prison.

Now with the other guys in solitary, Juice wished more than anything that he had not done or said anything that day and had he not been so stupid he would not now be paying the price for it.

There were three of them including the inmate he had tried stupidly he now realised to intimidate on that first day, he was the one standing behind Juice, his hips lazily grinding against Juice as one of the man's large hands gripped and twisted one of his nipples just hard enough to drag a strangled moan from his lips.

The other two men stood on either side of him, his arms gripped in their hands holding him even more immobile as their friend eagerly ground against him rubbing his erection against the curves of his backside. Juice bit back a whimper wishing so much for his brothers to be there and protecting him as they had done so many times over the last few months. Juice stiffened as he felt the man nuzzling the back of his neck and the man chuckled deep in his throat as he felt Juice flinch at his touch.

Juice felt so stupid that he had allowed his attention and guard to drop while he had showered but the heat of the shower had been so relaxing he thought to himself and he also thought that he should not have been so stupid to let his guard down, the others were right about him he was a retard he thought bitterly to himself but another thought started to take hold as a moment of defiance and anger took over his mind and then lanced through his head and he heard screaming.

For a moment Juice thought it was him screaming but somewhere in his frightened pain filled mind he realised that the screams were coming from behind him on the floor as the press of his would be rapist against his back suddenly disappeared, the other two inmates for a moment stunned at what had happened but they recovered quickly and started to beat Juice as they forced down onto the cold wet tiles of the shower floor.

He fought back as hard as he could but soon their beating had him half unconscious with pain making it easier for them to start trying to do to him what their friend had been intending to do but who was now still withering on the floor clutching the remains of his nose.

"HEY!"

The two inmates had been so intent on their beat down of Juice that they had not realised that a guard had become aware of their activities until he had started to pull them off of Juice and his shout had alerted other guards who poured into the shower. They hauled the three men who had been intent on raping Juice out of the shower, the one with the broken nose screaming in pain when they had hauled him roughly to his feet but Juice in his pain fill half consciousness had not felt any sympathy for the man.

The first guard who came to his rescue stayed by his side and for once Juice was glad for the presence of a guard it kept the other vultures away until his colleagues could bring a stretcher down for Juice but that feeling ended and was replaced with one of dread when the guard leant forward a and whispered into his ear.

"Now you owe me one bitch and I will be coming to see you later!"

A couple days later the rest of the guys got out of solitary but Juice could not muster the energy to feel excited about this, he was curled up against the far wall of the small cell he had shared with the club enforcer for the last few months and when the tattooed biker was pushed into their cell by the same guard who had at first rescued him from the three Russians who had been intent on raping him only to do the same thing to him a scant few hours later, Juice knew from the look in Happy's eyes that he knew exactly what had happened during his absence.

Juice had felt himself curling more inwards on himself as his cell mate had approached him and he had at first felt fear as the other had reached for him but that had turned to safety as the other slid to the floor next to him and held safe against him before sleep claimed the two men.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it and as always reviews are appreciated.


End file.
